User talk:Deathstalker666
Welcome Hi, welcome to QuakeWiki! Thanks for your edit to the E1M3: The Necropolis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raadec (Talk) 23:55, April 13, 2011 THANKS Just popping by to say THANKYOU for being here and sorting out the Level pages. Both me and Raadec are grateful you are here and we would very much like for you to coninue your work. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 16:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I am glad to help, and will be sure to continue editing. Thanks for noticing Deathstalker666 18:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Zombie (Q1) I can't think of why Toxic locked that page but I've unlocked it now, thanks for pointing this out. There may or may not be a few more locked pages but just tell me as you find them. We had a problem a year ago when QuakeWiki was locked down due to spam before I arrived. As for asking about it on the Main Page Talk, you are best of asking via one of the administrators talk pages. I'll be able to get back to you and sort out any problems alot quicker this way. Thanks. --Raadec 09:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Game Quotes Hi there. Could you use the "{{Quote|" tool for quotes from games, for example the Official Manual Story from Quake and Exit message. It just looks alot neater than that boxed text currently in place. I can change these examples my self now, but just a hint for the future. Thanks, keep up the brilliant work. --Raadec 20:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I hadn't even thought about Quote at the time, but it would work perfectly. Deathstalker666 21:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Is this glitch fixable? I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about, thus I am unable to help. Your could try asking Toxic because he knows alot more about this kind of thing. Sorry. --Raadec 07:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I will when I get some more information on this glitch. Right now I am starting to wonder if it is just a certain computer, as this one appears to be working fine so far. If so it is a computer problem, and I will have to figure it out for myself. I thought it was multiple computers, but the other computer I thought didn't work so far has worked. Sorry I was terrible at explaining. But if I do find anything here, I shall send Toxic a message about it Deathstalker666 20:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Spiked Sphere? Hi, Just thought if you could spare a moment. I am currently revamping the pages related to Shub-Niggurath. I was woundering if you had any ideas for what to call the spiked sphere which you use to kill Shub-Niggurath. There is no proper name for it as far as I know. Spiked Sphere will do if we can't think of anything else to call it. Thanks. --Raadec 19:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) How about Teleportable Sphere, due to the fact of its property? I looked it up in the files, and it is known as Teleporttrain. Not much help from that source. Deathstalker666 19:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Spiked Sphere Well if that's what the game files call it, then that will do. Thanks for your help. --Raadec 19:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) 500 Edits Hey, tis Toxic again. First me and Raadec are happy with you edits and the videos you recently put up so many thanks for that. I was just wondering that when you finally reached 500 edits if you would like a ribbon on your user page, like the ones me and raadec have. If yes i'l put it on your user page when you get 500 edits and theres also one for 1000 edits Happy editing TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 19:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Quake 1 Page Yeh, I've been looking for thumbnail type pictures like I used for the monsters. But soon I will just settle with anything and have to accept not having the black background like I made with the Icon Links on the Mainpage. I will get round to it very soon. I also plan on doing the same with Quake II. --Raadec 17:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Those are actully quite good. If I spend a little time with them, I could make them perfect. Did you say they have pictures of Quake II weapons too? Thanks for your help. --Raadec 18:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Quake II I'm guessing from what your user page says, your only Quake game is #1. That's cool. Quake II was my first Quake I got as a kid in 97. I then got Quake III when that came out. I didn't get Quake until a few years ago. How come you never got Quake II? --Raadec 01:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Quake 2Ar & Shub-Niggurath seems to be a medieval level I found your writing quite interesting so here’s a little something for you. Unlike you, I’ve been into FPS for many years. My first FPS was when I got ‘Quake II’ and ‘Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II’ when I was a kid (1997-1998). Jedi Knight is my favourite game in the world. I then got ‘Quake III Arena’ which was a load of fun and ‘Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast’ which was a load of tosh when compared to the original. My impression of the early 00’s was most FPS was mundane war games and it did not appeal to me as I preferred the style and feel of the games listed above. But even these types were rubbish. These included ‘Jedi Outcast’, ‘Jedi Academy’ and ‘Quake 4’ (2002-2005). I’ll admit that I have gotten enjoyment out these later games but they were nowhere near as good as their 90’s prequels that I’d loved so much. Some years ago (2007-2009) I decided to finally get the prequels to those first games I got as a kid, ‘Quake’ and ‘Dark Forces’. Being massive fans of the sequels which I’ve had for 10 years, I found the originals to be even better in some ways and wished I’d got them sooner. During this time (2008) I also got Unreal Anthology where I was able to play ‘Unreal’ for the first time properly. In my eyes, ‘Unreal’ is the ultimate FPS and best of the lot. It’s an improvement upon ‘Quake II’ but it doesn’t fall into the pit of early 00’s where games seemed to come out of the factory upside down and bleeding to death such as ‘Jedi Outcast’ and ‘Quake 4'. I did finally find a modern FPS which I loved as much as ‘Quake II’ and ‘Jedi Knight’ called ‘Killzone’ (2004). I have since become a colossal fan of the series, buying and enjoying immensely ‘Killzone 2’ and ‘Killzone 3’ (2009-2011). Killzone is a war game of course but it had the feel of Quake and to be was a grand mile apart from the other games of its type which I referred to as mundane war games including Medal of Honour, Call of Duty and Desert Storm to name a few. Shub's Pit You are right about what you said. I think from what you said, Shub-Niggurath's Pit could very well be Medieval. Atleast it will do until the day it gets challenged. Good work. Also a little side note, please may you try to remember to sign your posts on Talk pages? It may not seem very important but it really is. Thanks. Continue your brilliant work. --Raadec 13:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Request Hi. I am writing because at this moment in time, I am the only active Administrator on QuakeWiki. This wiki isn't exactly the busiest Wiki and so I'm sure I'll handle it. Toxic has left the Wiki for at least a month due to personal agendas, thus me being the only administrator left for the time being. I am asking you if you would like to become an Admin. I must say this could only be temporary for we do have a third admin. But he is currently also inactive and I am following him up to see if he still plans on returning. I cannot fully predict the outcome but it is possible you could become a permanent admin. Due to QuakeWiki not being very busy, me and Toxic do not see any need for more than three Admins. Depending on Auguststorm's response will determine if we decide to make you a permanent or not. Please make your decision this circumstance. It is your choice. --Raadec 22:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Quake Template Just curious, any reason you added Category:Skills to the Template:Quake I? Doesn't seem to be specific to just Quake. Auguststorm1945 01:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I'm opposed to adding it to each Quake game template, but given your success at template work (good job on the Level Infobox, nicely done!), would you like to create a Skills navigation template? :Also, I've got the guts of a similar template in the works for ''Ground Zero'', which I'll add soon. Auguststorm1945 01:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Request I now know Auguststorm does indeed to come back at some point and so any scenario of a permanent position for you is unlikely. Me and Toxic were just talking and decided to just find out what stance August held on coming back. If you were to be admin, you’d really just be another set of eyes looking over the Wiki, just like you predicted. Of course I understand why you might like to turn it down as you do a lot of work and I don’t want anything to get in the way of your brilliant work. At this moment in time, I am the only active admin (August and Toxic are away) so that is the only reason I ask. QuakeWiki is very quiet for a Wikia so it’s not like I’ll be swamped. Whatever you decide, it is completely your choice. Shaleblade hasn’t been active for over a year but he is the adopter of QuakeWiki. --Raadec 08:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Response (talk pages) Well, you can use the "leave message" button at the top of the page, yes. Alternatively, you should see next to each header the word Edit. Clicking on it allows you to edit that specific section. I actually prefer people to answer under their original header (as opposed to the clogging mess that Re:, Re:Re:, Re:Re:Re... results in). Your message did go through; I'll probably modify the template a bit, though it's not terrible or anything. My apologies for not responding to it earlier. Additionally, each time one responds under a previous message, it is normal to indent it slightly. For instance: Header Message Hello, I am the first message! ~~~~ :I am a later message, but the same user. ~~~~ ::I am an even later message, from a different user. ~~~~ :::I am here for redundancy's sake. ~~~~ (Just being thorough; if you are already well aware of this, I'm not deliberately patronizing you.) Hope this all helps; I'm glad to have you as part of the community. Auguststorm1945 22:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Odd. I'm not sure why that wouldn't go through. Auguststorm1945 22:39, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Current shift I'm doing some major category work right now - you may have noticed - so if you could avoid editing categories for the next few hours, it would help a lot. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Auguststorm1945 02:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I hadn't seen that. Thanks for catching it! Auguststorm1945 02:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It wasn't an order, just a request - and your reasoning sounds solid. I'm just standardizing away. Auguststorm1945 02:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Characters? Sorry but can you tell me the reasons for making a character category? That might work for a game with a heavily indepth story, but not in a game like Quake. I don't see any point at all for this. Please enlighten me. --Raadec 18:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Categories Seems a bit like overkill. There are only a few 'characters' and I wouldn't even count Shub-Niggurath as a character. She is the main enemy and we have a category for enemies. Quake has such a simple story, I wouldn't even consider Ranger to be a character. He is just the player (you and me). But August is the expert so we must not second guess him. --Raadec 22:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cheats Continue putting the cheats on their respective pages (i.e Quake, Quake 2...) Then change the current cheats to list the games with hyperlinks which link to each game and jump straight to the cheats section on the pages. If you do not know how, then I will do it. I have been meaning to find out how and this is a great example to finally find out. --Raadec 07:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cheats Thanks for telling me. I'll be sure to use the # when I can from now on. Once again, I'd like to say thank you for your brilliant, unrivalled work on this wiki. The work you've done has transformed it. Thanks. --Raadec 19:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi. Just a quick message to say that I have been checking on QuakeWiki every couple of days and your continued work is not going unnoticed. Just thought I'd let you know that even though I'm not as active as I normally am, please don't hesitate to ask for help, for whatever reason. I'm assuming things have been going very well lately. Well done on reaching Episode 3 on your Quake walkthroughs, you're shooting through them like lightning. Thanks. --Raadec 08:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I think it's id Software, not Id. I think it would make more sense to keep it as id Software. --Radec Profile Hey, tis ol' Toxic ere. Well i'l now returning to the wiki and i'm wondering If you want a box on your Profile. A Profile Box is a box around all your info which allows you to have a font colour and background colour of your choice. Look at myine and Raadec's page for what to look for. If you want one then give me a message of what colours you want and i'l make you one and put it on your profile and talk page. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 13:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) There you go to me looks a bit ugly but thats completly your taste. I think I will Darken it a bit. TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 15:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes orange is a much better contrast to a black background. Both Raadec and I have a black backgroud with a red font but as you can tell my red is darker than his. I might actually change the font to a dark green, see what it looks like. Anyhow, hope you like the box and if you need anything else just leave me a message and I will try to get back as soon as I can. Good to be Back TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 20:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh the editor is temp. I put it on because me and Raadec are testing it out and seeing if the comunity like it or not. Please tell me what do you think, I think it looks simpler and easier to use. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 01:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) With the new editing tool we need august's opinion and then we should set up a poll first. To be honest I Like the new editor, I prefer to start moving forward with wikia than just leave it ahead. When people come to the wiki, people want to read about the world of quake but when they want to edit. With the new editor I believe it's easier to understand than the old one and to keep people here we must make things easier to understand. Not everyone get wiki like us, we have experence with wikis (well me and Raadec do, not sure about you, no offense) and we get things faster than others. But we must not stay on old things so I believe having this new editor is a good idea to keep it, but first lets get an opinion on what the communty think first. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 15:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Quake Levels On your levels for Quake Ii believe that you could put at the bottom of the page links to the next level and a link to the previous level. At the bottom I think its slightly more visible don't you think. As people will probually read to the bottom of the page they will spot the the next level link and click it. Also people won't actually know about the levels page unless the wiki tells them directly. So on the Quake Page I shall put the category page for you and you can put the links at the bottom of the page, okay. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 15:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thats great, perfect just what we need. Now just get that on every level page and your sorted. Nice work TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 17:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't fret, Will take a look at the template and see what I can do okay. Whilst i'm doing that have a look at Quake 3 Bots and tell me what you think of my edits. Now lets have a looky TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 18:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) There done and dusted, took me a while but I finally figured the code needed. It was text-align:center. I got it working though so sorted TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 19:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Your very welcome, I think that Align simply aligned the box not the text. TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 19:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No, I think it would be better if we just listed the level exits on the page in links rather than make a load of boxes for or clutter up the box. TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 19:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No, you haven't got it wrong. Thats exactly how it should be, I mean look at the consquences of an untidy wiki, Sort of crumples on itself. Also you are now welcome to the 1500 edits badge if you like. TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 19:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Naa, leave it as it is, it's fine. Congratz on getting over 1500 edits, I think you should have the highest amount of edits now. Not bad for a non-admin. Anyhow while I was adding the badge I also protected you user page from unregistered users, don't want any gits trying to vandal your page now. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 19:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Quality over quantity is best but you remember how quiet this wiki is. Getting such massive amounts of edits on Quake Wiki is remarmkable, specially in such a short time. To be honest, even though we have badges the badges arn't as personalisable as wanted them to be so I have to make some to fill in the gap i'm afraid. But people like the banners apart from August, being his grumpy self, refuses to have the banners. Good Point though TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 20:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, thats what I have tried to do. I used Facebook myspace and others such as Quake 3 Arena chat and also Quake live. It's a slow progress but eventually people will take notice, we just have to wait i'm afraid. (shruggs) TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 20:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The thing is Death is that although me and Raadec are dedicated, we have other things in life to handle. We can't don't evverything everyday, thats simply impossible. Sure without me and Raadec this wiki would still be where I found it, Dead and left in a dump. Death you really should have seen the state of this wiki before me and Raadec got it. It was a complete mess. Back then I think me and Raadec when on every day for months to get this back sorted and cleaned up. After the new change the wiki sort of drifted if you get me. We had other things to do and we couldn't be on every day so we simply watched. Raadec was more dedicated than me creating more and more pages and more info. I did jobs here and there but not loads. Then People started noticing the wiki so I sort of stuck around to get it sorted. It's been good progress since, and we are extremely happy with the work you have been doing. It's showed us people actually give a crap nowadays. Thank you TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 20:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Next Level template That is pretty much perfect. Just centre the text and you're good to go. --Raadec Rocket Hmm, thats suposed to happen. Give me a min i'l sort it out. One mo TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 14:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Ask Raadec, we put it like that for a reason. TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 15:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Reasoning behind Quake 3 Arena vs Quake III Arena Well we have decided to use digits (2/3) in the page titles because it when people search for games, they will type Quake 2 and not Quake II. We use roman numerals for links and text on the page because we might as well. We have not thought about it and we might decide to change it all to roman numerals sometime. --Raadec 16:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ??? Please undo everything you did< we cannot edit redirected pages.... TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 16:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I have absolutly no clue whatsoever We haven't really thought about and whilst it may make sense, it is not exactly the most important thing to be thinking of. Sorry. --Raadec 16:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) And whilst Quake II and Quake III might someday have roman numerals, Quake 4 is called Quake 4 and not Quake IV. Just a reminder. --Raadec 16:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks now do Quake 2 and 4 please TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 16:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) That's one way to look at it, you know nothing about the other games so stay off them, haha. No but seriously, don't worry about it. We all make mistakes and you were only trying to help. It was an accident and think no more of it. --Raadec 16:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) No we it can be done later. First lets get all pages editable please TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 16:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC)